2051 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)
Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:235 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2051 till:01/01/2052 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2051 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/08/2051 till:29/08/2051 color:C4 text:Ana (C4) from:27/08/2051 till:31/08/2051 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:30/08/2051 till:31/08/2051 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:30/08/2051 till:04/09/2051 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:31/08/2051 till:01/09/2051 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/09/2051 till:11/09/2051 color:C3 text:Elsa (C3) from:08/09/2051 till:14/09/2051 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:17/09/2051 till:23/09/2051 color:C1 text:Grace (C1) from:19/09/2051 till:23/09/2051 color:TS text:Henri (TS) barset:break from:21/09/2051 till:27/09/2051 color:C2 text:Ida (C2) from:24/09/2051 till:09/10/2051 color:C5 text:Julian (C5) from:29/09/2051 till:21/10/2051 color:C5 text:Kate (C5) from:08/10/2051 till:16/10/2051 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) from:13/10/2051 till:22/10/2051 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:26/10/2051 till:31/10/2051 color:TS text:Nicholas (TS) from:07/11/2051 till:10/11/2051 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:15/11/2051 till:19/11/2051 color:C1 text:Peter (C1) barset:break from:20/11/2051 till:25/11/2051 color:C2 text:Rose (C2) from:02/12/2051 till:06/12/2051 color:TS text:Sam (TS) from:21/12/2051 till:22/12/2051 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2051 till:01/09/2051 text:August from:01/09/2051 till:01/10/2051 text:September from:01/10/2051 till:01/11/2051 text:October from:01/11/2051 till:01/12/2051 text:November from:01/12/2051 till:01/01/2052 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Following almost three months of inactivity, the first tropical cyclone of the 2051 Atlantic hurricane season developed on August 24. At first failing to strengthen due to land interaction, it slowly drifted towards the west. Entering the hot waters of the Gulf of Mexico, the depression quickly coalesced into Tropical Storm Ana on August 26. Two days later, Ana began a period of rapid intensification which would prove fatal to the small communities on Tamaulipas' barrier islands. Hurricane Ana made landfall in the Mexican state on August 28, bringing with it almost 10 feet of storm surge and sustained winds of 155 mph (250 km/h). The storm lost its identity even faster as it moved inland, and dissipated just a day after its catastrophic landfall. Just three days after Ana's formation, another tropical cyclone began brewing in the southeastern tropical Atlantic. Moving through the Greater Antilles and later on, the Turks & Caicos and The Bahamas, the low gradually developed into the second tropical cyclone of the season. At first only a tropical depression, the warm waters and low shear soon led to strengthening and naming of Tropical Storm Bill. While not very notable in the Caribbean, the storm would soon become remembered as "the hurricane that formed over a lake." Tropical Storm Bill failed to become a hurricane over the ocean, but instead a strong brown ocean effect caused the cyclone to become a hurricane over Lake Okeechobee. Although Bill was not nearly as destructive as Ana or some of the storms that came after it, the hurricane was still a very memorable one in the meteorological community. Another three days passed, and the third tropical cyclone of the year, Claudette, formed south of Atlantic Canada on August 30. The short-lived northerly tropical cyclone hit Nova Scotia and Newfoundland in rapid succession before heading out into the open northern Atlantic. White impacts were minimal, the storm was unusual for its quick movement, covering over 1,000 miles in under two days. Approximately 12 hours after Claudette's formation, a tropical depression developed southwest of Bermuda on August 30. It soon strengthened into a tropical storm, and was named Danny. Upon receiving a name, Tropical Storm Danny became the fourth named cyclone in a week, following an extremely sudden start to what was perceived to be an inactive season. The storm passed harmlessly west of Bermuda as September began, before strengthening into a category 2 hurricane while located over the open northern Atlantic. Quick weakening began after the 110 mph (175 km/h) peak, and Danny transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone on September 4, well southeast of Newfoundland. The fifth and final storm in the rapid chain of formation developed on August 31 as a disorganized Tropical Depression Five. The weak depression crossed through the northern Lesser Antilles and later, the Greater Antilles. The cyclone struggled to organize due to land interaction, and degenerated into a low while located over the Dominican Republic on September 2. Three days later, the depression regenerated in the Gulf of Mexico, and finally was able to strengthen. Shortly after, Five was upgraded to a tropical storm, receiving the name Elsa on September 5. Elsa went on to become a catastrophic storm for Louisiana, hitting the state as a 115 mph (185 km/h) category 3. The city of Houma, Louisiana, was abandoned following the storm, and the hurricane caused significant "Katrina fears" in New Orleans. Elsa persisted well inland as a tropical storm and later, a tropical depression, before succumbing to extratropical transition over southern New England on September 12. Following Elsa's dissipation, all activity originating from August finally concluded. While Hurricane Elsa was hitting the United States, the first tropical depression of the month of September quietly formed over the open Atlantic on September 8. It struggled against the Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ) and weak Coriolis force due to its latitude of 5-6°N. This made Tropical Depression Six the most southerly tropical cyclone ever recorded in the Atlantic, beating out Isidore of 1990. Eventually, the depression was able to strengthen into a tropical storm and was assigned the name Fred. Newly-formed Tropical Storm Fred continued to fight off hostile conditions while continuing to gradually organize and strengthen. Peaking at 50 mph (85 km/h), the tropical storm never came close to hurricane status as it closed in on South America. On September 12, Fred made two landfalls in Suriname and Guyana—the first ever recorded. Impacts were minimal, and Fred eventually degenerated into a remnant low over Venezuela. The total accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) for the 2051 Atlantic hurricane season, as of Fred's last advisory, is 32.0875 units. Systems Hurricane Ana A tropical wave emerged from the coast of Africa in the first week of August. Initially prohibited from developing by dry, stable air from the Saharan Air layer, the area of disturbed weather slowly made its way across the open tropical Atlantic ocean. Entering the Caribbean, the wave encountered strong wind shear in the area commonly known as the "Eastern Caribbean Graveyard." However, as it headed westward, more favorable conditions allowed the low pressure to begin organizing. The National Hurricane Center first marked the system as an area of interest at 06:00 UTC on August 21, while it was located just north of the ABC Islands. Over the next two days, the low pressure quickly became better defined over the warm SSTs and ample amounts of moisture over the western Caribbean. At 12:00 UTC on August 23, the system was officially declared as Invest 90L, and drone reconnaissance missions began. Shortly after the first mission was completed, the Mexican Government initiated a tropical storm watch for the entire coastline of the Mexican state of Quintana Roo. Following suit, the NHC began advisories on the newly formed Potential Tropical Cyclone One at 21:00 UTC. Continued drone missions over the next 24 hours showed that a stable, closed center was gradually developing on the western side of the system. In the late afternoon hours on August 24, satellite imagery showed a well defined, yet exposed, circulation. However, this was enough for the NHC to classify Tropical Depression One at 21:00 UTC, while it was located just north of the Mexican Coast. At first, the proximity to land did not allow for convection to develop on all sides of the system, and the depression failed to strengthen over the next day as a result. Moving away from the Yucatán Peninsula and into the very warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico, One began restrengthening, and another drone mission found that it had intensified into a tropical storm at 03:00 UTC on August 26. Having lost most of its convective thunderstorms after its close encounter with land, the newly formed Tropical Storm Ana took some time to begin intensifying beyond the 40 mph (65 km/h) threshold. Once convection had fully wrapped itself around the low-level center, the nearly 100°F (37°C) SSTs kickstarted Ana's rapid intensification while located about 200 miles from the Mexican coastline. In just one day, Ana grew from a moderate tropical storm to a power category 4 hurricane with sustained winds of 155 mph (250 km/h) and an environmental pressure of 931 millibars, peaking at 09:00 UTC on August 28. Just a few hours after peaking, Hurricane Ana made landfall in a relatively sparsely populated area in the extreme northern part of the Mexican state of Tamaulipas at 12:00 UTC. Heading into the dry, arid Mexican countryside, the storm rapidly weakened and degenerated to a remnant low over the Sierra Madre Oriental mountains of northeastern Mexico on August 29. The remnants completely dissipated over the Chihuahuan Desert later that day. The town of El Mezquital was heavily inundated by storm surge funneling through the coastal inlets as the storm approached, and then again several hours later as Ana progressed inland. Mexican reports indicate that the town was 70-80% destroyed by the surge and wind. The community just to the north, Las Higuerillas, fared slightly better due to its sheltered location. San Fernando was the largest city that was severely affected by Ana's category 4 winds. Rainfall from the cyclone was minimal due to its quick movement and subsequent dissipation. In total, Ana caused about $1 billion (2051 USD) in losses and 6 fatalities. Along with its impacts in Mexico, Ana also briefly brushed the Caribbean Islands of Jamaica, the Caymans, and Cuba as a tropical wave, bringing minor impacts. Despite the extensive damage in El Mezquital, Las Higuerillas, and San Fernando, Mexico did not request for Ana's retirement at the 74th session of the RA IV hurricane committee the following year, and the name will remain on the rotating name lists. Hurricane Bill The beginnings of Bill stemmed from disorganized showers and thunderstorms centered just north of the Caribbean island of Puerto Rico. Due to land interaction with the territory's fairly rugged terrain, much of pre-Bill were "popcorn" thunderstorms that formed and dissipated on an hourly basis. However, as a new low pressure formed and began moving away from the island to the west, largely favorable conditions allowed for greater development of convection that would aid the formation of a tropical cyclone. As the low, now dubbed Invest 91L, passed to the north of Hispaniola, it encountered issues with the Cordillera Septentrional mountain range of the Dominican Republic. Convection once again rapidly dissipated on the southern side of the system, leading to weakening. The now disheveled disturbance continued to trudge onward toward the Turks & Caicos. Hot towers of convection began to rapidly develop as Invest 91L gained distance from Hispaniola, and a reconnaissance mission found a closed circulation as the invest was moving over the Turks & Caicos and the Bahamian island of Great Inagua. Advisories on the newly formed Tropical Depression Two began on August 27, at 21:00 UTC. Upon Two's formation, the Government of The Bahamas quickly issued tropical storm watches for its western islands, with the NHC following suit shortly after for Florida's eastern coast. The depression gradually organized over the warm, tropical waters of the southeastern Atlantic, and just 12 hours later, at 09:00 UTC the following morning, satellite and drone data indicated that winds had strengthened to 40 mph (65 km/h). In response to this development, the NHC upgraded the depression to a tropical storm, assigning the name Bill. The second tropical cyclone of the 2051 season slowly moved through the Bahamian archipelago, allowing for further intensification. Bill made its only landfall in The Bahamas on the island of North Andros, with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h), at 03:00 UTC on the 29th of August. Now expected to become a hurricane as it approached the Florida coastline, state of emergencies were declared for Miami-Dade and Broward Counties and residents of low lying areas, including Miami Beach, were evacuated. Bill quickly closed the gap between The Bahamas and the Continental United States, making landfall in the highly populated Miami-Hollywood-Fort Lauderdale metropolitan area as a high end tropical storm. Heading inland, Tropical Storm Bill failed to lose strength, aided by the Everglades' boggy terrain and high amounts of rainfall that had hit southern Florida just days before. Next, Bill did the unprecedented: at about 03:00 UTC on August 30 (11:00 PM local time, August 29), infrared satellite data and NWS radar indicated that a pinhole eye had developed as the cyclone crossed Lake Okeechobee. A NOAA aircraft was sent out to investigate, and reports indicated that Bill had become a hurricane with 75 mph (120 km/h) maximum sustained winds and a minimum pressure of 991 millibars. The eye rapidly dissipated as Bill made a second landfall near the town of Buckhead Ridge, and the category 1 hurricane soon weakened back down to a tropical storm. After peaking, Bill gradually weakened as it headed north up the Floridian Peninsula and into Georgia. The cyclone weakened to a tropical depression the next morning and was completely absorbed into a decaying frontal boundary late on August 31 over southeastern Kentucky. Bill's impact on most structures was relatively minimal. The cyclone caused some minor inundation along coastal areas and Lake Okeechobee, but the primary threat from Bill was moderate to severe wind. Some poorly built homes lost their roofs and windows in The Bahamas. Most mobile homes in Florida sustained significant damage and were found on their side or upside down after the storm. However, those had been evacuated prior to the storm's arrival. The tourist industry suffered a big hit in The Bahamas and approximately $24 million in revenue was lost to Bill's two day passage through the archipelago. In total, Bill caused about $259 million (2051 USD) in financial damages and 2 fatalities, both in The Bahamas. Tropical Storm Claudette The same frontal boundary that was draped across the Eastern United States and absorbed Bill on July 31, was also the beginning of Tropical Storm Claudette a few days earlier. A secondary low began developing over central New York as the unusually strong cold front for the time of year gradually decayed. While the front remained largely stationary, the new low pressure area began moving to the southeast over Connecticut and Long Island. Emerging over the Atlantic Ocean, the low encountered warm SSTs of about 29°C (84°F) from the Gulf Stream. Low amounts of shear further encouraged development, and shortly after grazing Cape Code and the Islands, satellite imagery indicated that a tropical storm had formed at 03:00 UTC on August 30, with tight banding surrounding the center which was located just south of Nova Scotia. Moving rapidly to the northeast, the newly named Tropical Storm Claudette passed just several miles offshore off of Cape Breton Island of Nova Scotia, peaking shortly after on an intermediate advisory at 18:00 UTC on August 30, with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a central pressure of 1002 millibars. The storm maintained intensity as it crossed the entrance to the Gulf of St. Lawrence, making landfall in a sparsely populated area on the southern coast of Newfoundland. Now racing at roughly 40 miles per hour off to the northeast, Claudette did not weaken as it crossed the entire island in just 6 hours. Much cooler sea surface temperatures finally began to weaken the tropical storm, and it began losing definition as it interacted with a large extratropical cyclone to its north. Claudette finally became post-tropical at 55N, just south of Greenland, at 21:00 UTC on July 31. It was absorbed by the much stronger extratropical cyclone not long after. Tropical Storm Claudette traveled approximately 1,500 miles in under 48 hours, setting a record for one of the fastest-moving tropical cyclones to date. Claudette brought some gusty winds and light rain to Atlantic Canada. Due to it's fast movement, the tropical storm brought only minor impacts, with virtually no damage and zero fatalities. Claudette later caused some issues in the British Isles and Iceland as an extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Danny A relatively modest tropical wave emerged into the eastern Atlantic in the middle of August. Quickly organizing as it approached the Cape Verde islands, the NHC designated the wave as an area of interest. However, as the disturbance moved out of its pocket of a moist mid-level environment, most convection quickly dissipated due to high amounts of Saharan dust. The wave uneventfully crossed the open Atlantic over the next two weeks, before finally getting to more favorable conditions north of the Caribbean. While still lacking a well defined center, the NHC noted that the overall structure of the disturbance improved markedly in the overnight hours and early morning of August 28. Soon after, the low was designated as Invest 93L, and began drone reconnaissance missions later that evening. Most global models now supported development, and over the next two days the invest continued to improve in organization. In the early afternoon hours of August 30, recon information showed decisive support for the designation of a new tropical depression, with a well defined center of circulation located slightly to the southwest of the central dense overcast. The NHC officially recognized the system as a tropical depression at 15:00 UTC on August 30, making it the fourth tropical cyclone of the 2051 Atlantic hurricane season, and also the fourth to form in a span of a week. Four continued to quickly organize as it headed off to the northeast, and was upgraded to a tropical storm just twelve hours later at 03:00 UTC the following morning. The newly formed tropical storm was assigned the name Danny. Moving relatively quickly due to the strong steering forces of the Bermuda high, low wind shear and very warm SSTs allowed Danny to continue strengthening, and was now expected to become a hurricane in the following days. Intensification slowed a little as some dry air became entrained in the tropical storm's circulation as it passed to the west of Bermuda. However, it soon abated and the process of strengthening resumed. On September 1, reconnaissance aircraft found that Danny had become a hurricane at around 09:00 UTC that morning while located well to the north of Bermuda. A small pinhole eye began developing shortly after, and by the following morning the NHC upgraded Danny to a category 2 hurricane based on Dvorak estimates and microwave imagery. The storm peaked later that day at 21:00 UTC, with maximum sustained winds reaching near major hurricane force, at 110 mph (175 km/h), along with a minimum pressure of 967 millibars. Danny did not manage to maintain this intensity for long, and just hours later was already visibly degraded on satellite due to increasing shear and cooler SSTs. By 15:00 UTC on September 3, the hurricane weakened to a category 1, and to a tropical storm 12 hours later. Danny rapidly transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone and the last NHC advisory was issued at 15:00 UTC on September 4. The remnants of Danny later impacted the United Kingdom, bringing heavy rainfall and causing 1 death in Wales due to a falling tree. Otherwise, impacts were minimal. Hurricane Elsa Hot on the heels of the wave that later produced Danny, another African Wave emerged in what was now the midst of a very active beginning to the hurricane season. The wave was immediately placed under watch for possible development near the Lesser Antilles in the following week. The low pressure struggled due to dry air and saw virtually no change in the five days it took to cross the open Atlantic. Approaching the northern Leeward Islands, conditions became slightly more favorable for development, and the NHC initiated daily reconnaissance missions as the low gradually increased in organization. Slowly hobbling towards the Leewards, a vertically tilted circulation began to take shape. Finally, at 09:00 UTC on August 31, satellite data and information recorded by weather stations in Anguilla and St. Martin indicated that a tropical depression with 35 mph (55 km/h) sustained winds had formed over the extreme northeastern periphery of the Caribbean Sea. Being the fifth tropical cyclone of the season, the depression was assigned the number Five. Five was unable to gain any strength following its designation due to 25 knots of vertical wind shear as a result of an upper level low located over the southwestern Atlantic. Passing through the Virgin Islands, the center quickly became exposed and new convection was quickly sheared off from the center. Despite this, Five persisted westward and made two landfalls in rapid succession in Puerto Rico. The first landfall came at 01:30 UTC on the island of Vieques, one of the six main islands in the Puerto Rican Commonwealth. Slowing dramatically in forward speed as it briefly escaped the flow of the ULL, the depression made its second landfall at 03:00 UTC on the main island, near the coastal community of Punta Santiago. Once again getting caught in strong steering currents, Five resumed it's previous pace off to the northwest, departing from the island shorty after 11:00 UTC on September 1. Accelerating further, the depression quickly crossed the Mona Passage and made landfall in a scarcely populated area of northern La Altagracia, a province in the Dominican Republic. The hilly terrain of the island quickly took a toll on Five; the circulation began to rapidly become less defined, and Tropical Depression Five degenerated into a remnant low over the Cordillera Septentrional Mountain Range of the north Dominican Republic, over the state of Espaillat at 03:00 UTC on September 2. The remnants of the depression persisted as they slowly trekked over the Greater Antilles over the next 3 days. Originally expected to rapidly dissipate, the original low pressure managed to survive for another 48 hours due to its proximity to water, before finally dissipating over central Cuba as the more dominant mid-level low took over. Emerging over the Florida Straits, exceptionally warm ocean temperatures and low vertical wind shear initiated the rapid redevelopment of a low-level circulation. The system quickly went from a disorganized mass of clouds to a fully-fledged tropical cyclone in approximately 18 hours, and the NHC initiated advisories on a newly reformed Tropical Depression Five shortly after midnight UTC on September 5. At 21:00 UTC that same day, reconnaissance data indicated that winds had increased to 40 mph (65 km/h), making Five a tropical storm for the first time since its formation six days prior. The fifth named storm of the year was assigned the name Elsa as it began a dangerous turn to the northwest. With even hotter temperatures out ahead of the new tropical storm, intensity forecasts now unanimously brought Elsa up to hurricane status. Over the following day, Elsa gradually gained strength, although not nearly as fast enough as was suggested by global models. By the following evening, reconnaissance measured windspeeds of 70 mph (110 km/h). Several hours later, at 03:00 UTC on September 7, the NHC upgraded Elsa to a category 1 hurricane based on new observations supporting 75 mph (120 km/h). Signs of an eye began to appear on microwave imagery, and shortly after Hurricane Elsa began a period of rapid intensification as it neared the Louisiana coastline. In under a day, the cyclone exploded from a weak category 1 hurricane to a low-end category 3 with maximum sustained winds of 115 mph (185 km/h); an increase of 40 mph in less than 24 hours. The minimum central pressure bottomed out at 960 millibars. Further strengthening was only halted by Elsa's landfall near the south-central Louisiana city of Houma, located about 40 miles southwest of New Orleans, shortly after 21:00 UTC on September 7. Due to the boggy and flat terrain, the hurricane showed little signs of weakening at first, with the small eye persisting well inland. Finally, after passing between the two major cities of New Orleans and Baton Rouge, the satellite presentation of Elsa began to degrade as it headed further inland, where conditions were drier. The storm quickly weakened to a category 2 and later a category 1 as it crossed into Mississippi. By early September 9, wind reports indicated that Elsa was down to a tropical storm, although it was managing to maintain a fairly well-defined core. Winds continued to gradually decrease throughout the day and at 03:00 UTC on September 10, Elsa was downgraded to a tropical depression while located over southeastern Kentucky. Much to the surprise of many forecasters, a tropical cyclone was still very evident on satellite imagery as Elsa passed over the Appalachians and headed into the Northeast. A frontal boundary approaching from Canada was expected to finally bring the demise of the depression, and at 03:00 UTC on September 12, Elsa became a post-tropical cyclone over central Massachusetts. Elsa soon became non-discernible from the front and was fully absorbed later that day. Impacts in areas effected by Elsa's original stint as a tropical cyclone were minimal. Some sporadic tree damage was reported across most of the islands, with greater amounts reported in areas where palm trees were present. The greatest issue caused by Tropical Depression Five was minor to moderate flooding in the mountainous regions of Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, and Cuba, where the ground was already abnormally saturated following the recent passage of Bill's precursor. However, impacts in the state of Louisiana were labelled as "catastrophic" and much of the city of Houma was rendered "unlivable." Due to the impacts of global warming and climate change, the city used to be protected by the Mississippi River Delta, which served as a nature levee. However, much of the wetland had receded to just several miles outside of the city, and low elevation caused most of the land to rapidly flood as Hurricane Elsa approached. Further inland, both the cities of New Orleans and Baton Rouge briefly experienced the outer fringes of Elsa's eyewall, and sustained winds of 105 mph (165 km/h) were measured in downtown New Orleans. The northern coast of the city, along with the community of Metaire, was hit by severe storm surge from Lake Pontchartrain as it passed to the north. However, proper levee systems put in place following Hurricane Katrina in 2005 prevented widespread devastation from incoming water. Regardless, Elsa caused intense panic in the city as it approached, and many feared that a Katrina repeat was inevitable. As a result, over 90% of the city's population evacuated, much to the praise of law enforcement and emergency managers. After the hurricane, the Plaza Tower in downtown New Orleans, which had stood unused for almost 50 years, was finally demolished. Impacts in Baton Rouge were not as severe, although most structures, most notably the state capital building, sustained at least some damage. As Elsa accelerated inland and weakened, the vast majority of damage reverted to trees and by the time the former hurricane turned post-tropical, effects had lessened to moderate to heavy rainfall. Due to Hurricane Elsa's quick movement, the primary damage factor was storm surge along the coast and wind further inland. Most places received only a couple inches of rainfall, peaking at 9.07 inches in Gonzales, Louisiana. Three years following Hurricane Elsa, the city of Houma was officially declared abandoned as the Gulf of Mexico overtook downtown, and the gradual removal of any reference to the locale on maps and signage commenced. In total, Hurricane Elsa caused $313 billion (2051 USD) in losses and 139 deaths along it's path of terror and destruction ranging from the Lesser Antilles to the Northeastern United States. Tropical Storm Fred Now well into the middle of Cape Verde season, another tropical wave emerged off of the coast of Africa. However, unlike most tropical systems, this wave headed southwestward. Models were hinting at a potential tropical cyclone in the deep tropics, and the system was monitored for signs of organization. Development chances were deemed to be very low due to the wave's latitude of 6°N, where the Coriolis force is weak. Despite this, it persisted, and chances of tropical cyclone formation were slowly increased as the system's structure improved. By September 7, the low, designated Invest 95L, was developing a circulation. The following morning at 09:00 UTC, visible and infrared imagery indicated that a tropical depression had formed over the open Atlantic. Upon formation, newly-designated Tropical Depression Six became the southernmost tropical cyclone on record in the Atlantic, beating out Isidore of 1990. Six continued to head southwestward, but struggled to strengthen as the depression's latitude dropped to 5°N. It remained below tropical storm strength until 03:00 UTC on September 10, when 40 mph (65 km/h) winds were found by unmanned reconnaissance. With this development, the NHC promptly upgraded Six to a tropical storm, and it was assigned the name Fred. Fighting against the ITCZ and weak Coriolis force, Fred slowly strengthened that day before reaching its peak intensity at 21:00 UTC, with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and an environmental pressure of 1005 millibars. It maintained intensity for the next 36 hours, eventually making the first landfall ever recorded in Suriname at 09:00 UTC on September 12. The storm made landfall in a rural area in the Wia-Wia Nature Preserve, not far from the Suriname-French Guinea border. Fred crossed directly over the capital of Suriname, Paramaribo, before heading back over water. Its second stint over the Atlantic did not last long, and Fred's second and final landfall came later that day at 21:00 UTC as it made a direct hit on Corriverton, the easternmost town in Guyana. Weakening soon ensued as the storm headed inland, passing to the south of New Amsterdam and Guyana's capital, Georgetown. Fred dropped to a tropical depression as it crossed into Venezuela, and finally became a remnant low in the central part of the country. Its remnants persisted into Colombia, before dissipating completely over the Northern Andes. Effects from Tropical Storm Fred were relatively insignificant. The storm spent the vast majority of its lifetime over the open ocean before threatening South America as a weak and disorganized system. Fred gain notability for being the first ever tropical cyclone to trigger watches and warnings in the country of Suriname and Guyana. It caught many citizens and tourists off-guard, as no tropical system had ever hit either nation in 200 years of reliable record-keeping. As a result, Fred's heavy downpours were attributed to the deaths of nine people. The government of Suriname stated that it was likely that "more deaths from rural areas went unreported to government officials" and that the real death toll may be "slightly higher than the official count." Wind damage from the tropical storm was minimal, and most well-constructed structures were unharmed. Elsewhere in South America, damage was negligible and no fatalities were caused by Fred and its remnants. Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2051. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2057 season. This was the same list used in the 2045 season. Retirement On May 1, 2052, at the 74th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Elsa, Julian, Kate, and Mindy from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with TBD, TBD, TBD, and TBD, respectively, for the 2057 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2051 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2051 USD. Footnotes The totals represent the sum of the squares for every (sub)tropical storm's intensity of over 33 knots (38 mph, 61 km/h), divided by 10,000. Calculations are provided at 2051 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)/ACE Calcs. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Money Hurricane Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons